In the field of lighting technology, organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) have various advantages, such as self-emissive, a wide viewing angle, fast response time, a wide temperature range, high contrast, low power consumption and simple manufacturing process. Thus, in the manufacturing of lighting fixtures, OLEDs are gradually gaining attention. However, there are still rooms for improvement.
OLEDs are generally used in surface-type light source modules, and are more common in large-area lighting or situational lighting. Due to the diverse nature of the lighting application styles, coupled with the immaturity in the OLED lighting techniques, convenient electrical connections are not common. In simple terms, when applied to situational lighting, changes in the angle and position of the OLED lamps are often needed. For example, an OLED lamp assembly may have to be rotated in certain angle or moved to a particular location in order to illuminate a target object. However, in such mechanical movements, in addition to the connections between the lamp and the base, electrical connections also have to be considered. That is, when taking electrical connections into consideration, traditional OLED lamps are limited in its freedom of movement, i.e. lacking the ability to move or rotate freely, and may not be ideal in situational lighting. This means that if lighting fixtures require movement or rotation, OLED light fixtures may not be used.